A trampoline typically includes a frame supported on a floor by a plurality of supporting legs, and a jumping bed tightly stretched over the frame via a plurality of spaced elastic elements. A user may continuously jump on and rebound from the jumping bed as an interesting exercise.
The jumping bed must have a specific size large enough to safely catch the user rebounded from and fallen to the jumping bed again. Therefore, the trampoline in an extended state for use will occupy a considerably large space.
A fixed type of trampoline occupies a large space and results in many inconveniences. For example, the finished product of the fixed type trampoline will occupy a large space in the limited warehouse, the showroom, or the user's house, and requires increased freight.
There has been developed a foldable trampoline to solve the problem of big volume encountered by the conventional fixed type trampoline. U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,169B1 discloses a foldable trampoline, which can be folded to occupy only one half of the original space when all the supporting legs are disassembled from the frame. The disassembled supporting legs must then be reassembled to the frame before the trampoline could be used again. It is, of course, very inconvenient and troublesome to do so.